In the use of bowling equipment having automatic pin spotters and other mechanical devices operated by motors, it is desirable to switch the motors off when they are not being used. Such motor control arrangement provides both for savings of energy, and prolonging motor life.
Interrupting the motor operations when a bowler leaves the area or takes an extended recess, for example, can result in significant savings in operating cost as a result of savings of motor power. At the same time, however, additional efficient operation results therefrom in prolonging the operating life of the motor. When the motors operate continuously, for example, they will experience elevated temperatures, and these higher temperatures contribute to the deterioration of the insulation of the motor windings, and thereby reduce the operating lives of the motors.
The inductive power used by the motors, also result in an unfavorable power factor.